


Happy Anniversary

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, One Shot, but set 5 years after the final battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: its Rumbelle's 5th wedding Anniversary so to celebrate their 5 years of wedded bliss Rumple take belle on a tour of the united realms





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> SG: its Rumbelle’s 5th wedding Anniversary Today (when i first started writing this one shot) so I thought I’d write a wedding Anniversary fic it takes place 5 years after the final battle, but some events never happen there was no wicked witch and no missing year and Bae never died as they found a different way, Rumbelle have been happily married for 5 years there was no magic hat no body switching so Rumples Shadows is still detached and had hidden Rumple dagger in a place that not even Rumple knows where, no evil queen and no banishing Rumple and no sped up pregnancy (yet Gideon was born on the 28th November 2016) he did get kidnapped by the BF but was saved by his father and brother, Blue is not the godmother and Belle gave birth in the hospital. Also, after the defeat of Fiona Rumple began teaching himself how to use light magic since finding out he was to be a saviour rather than rely on the magic he got from being a dark one Regina used the DC to bring all the realms together and robin never died.  
*************************************************************************  
Note: Belle conceives Gideon on December 6, 2015 Gideon is 2 years 18 months and 14 days old, Roland was born in 2009 in my story as he was 4 years old in season 3 episode 3 which aired on 2013, he is 10 years old in this story. Henry with the help of Rumple and Belle went to Lake nostos and got water from the lake and gave it to his mother for mother’s day 2017 I tried to find out Ariel and Eric's shipping name but could not find any so I gave them one sailing mermaid however IF anyone’s knows of their shipping name please let me know and i shall change it also I’ve put it as Teen and up but not too sure if i should take it down to General Audience if anyone reads the story let me know in the comments and I’ll change it
> 
> ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters WILL BE DELETED so if you don't like please just press the back button thank you

Started it on the 11/5/19

**Title**: Happy Anniversary

**Author**: Shipping_garlore

**Pairings**: Rumbelle / mentions of outlaw queen and sailing mermaid

**Genre**: Romance

**Warnings**: AU

**Rating**: Teen and up

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OUAT

**Intro**: Bae Babysits his little brother while his stepmother and papa enjoy their special day

* * *

*****11th May 2019 united Realms*****

It was the morning of their 5th wedding Anniversary, Belle Gold and her husband Rumplestilskin Gold relaxed in bed, Belle lay content and happy in the arms of her husband, until said husband who had her wrapped up in his arms began planting soft kisses on her back and shoulders. Belle smiled in her sleep when she heard the soothing voice of her husband say in his deep Scottish accent.

“Good morning Mr’s Gold.”

Belle’s body shivered, turning over and propping herself up on one elbow she smiled down at her husband and kissed him before pulling back.

“Good morning Mr Gold, happy Anniversary.”

“Happy Anniversary sweetheart” said Rumple brushing back the hair from her face.

“So, are you opening the shop today?” asked Belle.

“Nope and you are NOT opening the library" he tells her.

Belle gave him a confused look. 

"I know you want to explore the world yet never got a chance to because of well our lives AND the many curses, so how about we explore the united realms instead” said Rumple.

Belle’s eyes lit up.

Rumple's deep laugh filled their bedroom as he was bombarded by his ecstatic wife. Seconds later they heard a knock on their bedroom door, pulling back they looked at one another, the couple smiled for they knew who it was, their eldest son Baelfire, the only person who has a key to their place. Well technically he is Belle's Stepson and over 300 years older than her, but she never treated him differently than she did her own son. in fact, ever since meeting him after he and his father along with the hero's came back from neverland she treated him as if he was her own flesh and blood. The spouses chuckled, when they heard his voice from the other side of the door.

“Ma Pop you two dressed."

With a snap of his fingers they were both dressed in their Pj’s and night gown.

“Come in my boy” said Rumple.

The door opened and their 2-year old son Gideon ran passed his older brother and into their parents bedroom and climbed onto the bed before throwing himself into his parents’ arms nearly knocking them over.

Belle chuckled as did Bae and Rumple. 

“OK Hero off Mama and Papa,” said Bae who followed his brother into the bedroom.

Gideon crawled off his parents and sat on the bed. It was then Rumple and Belle saw Bae had a tray in his hand and on the tray held a vase of roses two plates of toast bacon eggs and a side of pancakes along with teacup including chip and a pot of tea. They looked at the tray as Bae set it down across their laps then up at their son, who smiled at them.

“Happy Anniversary” he tells them leaning over to hug Belle kissing her forehead before going around the bed and hugging his farther. 

He then picked up his brother and sat him on his lap.

"So, anything special planned today?" asked Bae.

"I’m taking Belle on a world trip so that she could see the world AKA the united realms", said Rumple.

"I never got out to see the rest of the world when I lived in the enchanted forest so now I can I'm so excited" said Belle.

Bae smiled.

“Well you two never did get a honeymoon as every time you planned to get away something would happen the snow Queen then Hades after that Hyde and finally Fiona so this exploring the united Realms sounds like a wonderful 5 year delayed honey moon, you don’t even have to ask I'll look after little brother."

It was when they looked down at the tray there was more than their breakfast, there were also presents.

"Are these for us" said Belle.

"Yes mama" said Gideon, who wore a beaming grin on his face.

"They're both from Gideon" Bae comments.

Rumple picked up his own present, Belle's present was a gold box she lifted the lid and pulled out a beautiful seashell necklace and matching bracelet.

"Oh wow" Belle exclaimed. 

"Do you like it mama BB helped me make them" said Gideon.

"I love them Hero, can I wear them now?" asked Belle.

The 2-year-old nodded he picked up the necklace and put it over her head before putting the bracelet on her wrist, her other present is a special book called mummy's hero’s.

"Now you Papa" said Gideon.

Rumple took one of his gift and opened it, it looked like a gold cuff made from the gold straw, "now you never lose me again papa" said Gideon, Rumple looked at his eldest son. “It’s a locator cuff infused with Gideon's blood and magic it will glow amber if Gideon is in trouble, I had Regina give us a hand with it because I couldn't find a locator potion in the house" said Bae.

Rumple gave a sigh and leans over and kissed Gideon's cheek.

"Thank you, son, I'll wear it all the time see" he says putting the cuff on his left wrist.

His next present was a book of all the drawings Gideon had done.

“Well now hero how about we go see if we can find papa's shadow, I think it disappeared again," said Bae getting up off the bed and setting the toddler on the ground.

Gideon ran out and they could hear his sweet voice say.

“Shadow where are you."

Making the three in the room smile.

“I better go before something happens after all leaving Gideon alone is a BAD idea remember what he did to the 2 bottom shelves in the Library " said Bae.

"Yes" said Belle.

Bae waved goodbye and walked out closing the door behind him. Belle and Rumple smiled and enjoyed their breakfast and tea before packing a bag for whatever adventure awaited them. Afterwards Belle dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and white top while Rumple diched the suites and wore jeans boots and three-layered shirt, he snapped his fingers and the bags downsized to fit in their pockets.

"Want to take Philippe and Light dancer?" asked Belle.

"Love to darling" Rumple replied.

They headed on out of their room down the stairs and called Bae and Gideon telling them they were leaving kissing and hugging their son’s goodbye they left their home and headed on to the stables. Entering the stables, they could see their horses Philippe and Light dancer heads hanging out of their stalls. 

"Ready for a ride you two?" asked Rumple.

Both horses whined and bobbed their heads, so they got their horses saddled and walked them out of their stalls then out of the stables once outside Rumble and Belle mounted their horses and road off

* * *

***** Robins camp Sharwood forest******

They came upon the Road leading into the united Realms. 

"Ready Belle?" asked Rumple.

She looked over at him and nodded so they urged their horses down the road, while riding they noticed that they were riding though Sharwood forest and smiled.

"Shall we stop and see if Robin's home?" asked Rumple.

Belle nodded.

So, they road on until they came upon Robin's camp.

The merry men spot Rumple and Belle entering their camp, that’s when Little John called out.

“Hey, Robin, you have visitors."

They saw Robin come out of his tent, seeing Belle Robin jogs over and hugs her.

“Belle it is good to see you again, how you are? he asked pulling back from the hug and then shakes Rumples hand.

"Great, in celebration of our 5-year wedding Anniversary Rumple's taking me on a tour of the united Realms as he knows how much I always wanted to see the world" Belle explained.

"Would you like a tour of the camp," Robin offered.

"We'd love to, " said Belle.

So they toured the camp and the part of Sharwood forest where the merry men and their family's made their homes Robin and Rumple helped Belle with the more bumpy and steeper parts but once they got back on a level ground Belle wandered the camp, interacting with the children helping the woman but then looked around for one little boy she had not seen for a very long time.

"Robin where is Roland?” Belle asked, the Archer.

“He's in the practice camp shooting arrows, come I'll show you." 

So, they moved onwards When they came upon the camp Belle scanned the area for Roland.

"Roland" Robin called.

It was then Belle saw a boy aged 10 with shaggy black hair look up from loading his bow.

"Papa" he called back.

"Come here please" 

Roland set his arrow in his quiver on his back and made his way over to his farther.

"What is it papa?" asked the 10-year-old.

"You have visitors do you remember Belle?" asked Robin.

The little boys’ eyes lit up and he nodded happily.

"Well look over there" said Robin nodding not that far from them.

Roland turned to see Belle and his face lit up and raced over, Belle knelt as he ran into her arms and hugged him tight. Pulling back Roland smiled.

"My how you've grown what happen to that little boy who use to come into the library for story time huh" Belle joked.

“I grew up but i still love my story time" he tells Belle.

The Woman smiled.

"Well now that we are altogether you can come back any time for story time" said Belle.

"Can I dad?" asked Roland looking up at his father. 

"Of course," Robin replied.

"Can I bring some back to the castle to read to my baby brother or sister?" asked Roland.

"Yes, you can anytime" said Belle.

Rumple turns to Robin.

"So how is Regina?" 

"She's 4 months along and doing well, but I’m not" Robin replied.

Rumple chuckled.

"Let me guess her moods are haywire."

"Tell me about it oh and thank you Rumple for teaching her how to use fireballs" Robin sarcastically replied.

Roland chuckled.

"Dad has been hiding from Regina and her fireballs."

That got a chuckle out of the Golds, they chatted with Robin and Roland for a few minutes more and left the way they came and got back on their horses and continued on exploring the united realms their next stop was to Ariel and Eric's seaside cottage on hangman’s island located on the united realms coastline.

* * *

Thanks to a little light magic they appeared near the cottage, they could smell the salt from the sea long before they saw the Ocean coming upon the breathtaking scene Belle stopped and closed her eyes as the sea breeze blew around her face and fluttering her hair about Rumple felt a calmness wash over him and smiled at the peaceful look on his wife's face. Getting off their horses they walked closer and saw Ariel and Eric relaxing on the beach. Sensing they were being watched Eric and Ariel looked up and spots Belle and Rumple.

"Belle!" Ariel exclaims happily.

Running up to them which was tricky as she was running on sand with Eric trailing behind her but when she got to the brown haird woman she almost knocked her over with the force of her hug.

"goodness it been years how are you." 

"Wonderful happily married for 5 years in fact today is our 5th Wedding Anniversary and we have a 2-year-old son who I swear is Rumple's mini me" Belle replied.

she then turned to Rumple.

"I’m not too sure you two ever met."

Rumple smiled.

"We have sweetheart back in Neverland I asked Ariel to deliver that message I sent you that I WILL see you again, it’s good to see you again Ariel" Rumple replied.

Ariel just smiled.

"Well Belle I know you've met him, so Rumplestilskin I'd like you to meet my husband Eric.

"Sir" said Eric sticking out his hand for Rumple to shake.

"Your highness" Rumple replied shaking his hand.

The 2 couples walked back down on to the beach Ariel excitedly showed Belle all her treasures in their home Belle smiled at seeing the glee in her friends eyes as she showed Belle all her new findings, come back out of the hut Eric ask the couple weather they'd like to go for a swim, they smiled and accepted they pulled out one of their suite cases from their pockets and Rumple resized it.

"Would you mind if we..." he asked nodding to the hut.

"No of course, go on." said Eric.

Taking their suitcases, they headed on into the hut to change. They emerged from the hut a few minutes later Rumple was dressed in a pair of black swim trunks a gold coloured towel around his neck and black sunnies on his face and sunscreen in his hand. Belle was wearing a gold off the shoulder bikini top a rose in the centre of the top and 2 on the top of the v neck bikini bottoms she had a light blue long sarong tied around her waist and a pair of red rose coloured sunnies on the top of her head her hair was in an half up half down style her beach towel in a darker shade of Blue was slung over her arm.

Ariel turned and saw them coming out of the hut and smiled.

"Wow Belle you look great, love your bikini."

Belle smiled.

"Thanks Rumple made it,"

Ariel glanced over and saw Rumple smile shyly.

She smiled and took Belle by the arm and pulled her down towards the water. Rumple just walks over to Eric and lays out his towel and sits down before uncapping the sunscreen he applied it to his arms neck legs and face. He then called out to his wife.

“Belle sweetheart,"

The woman in question looked up and saw her husband holding up the sunscreen bottle, Belle smiled and made her way over to her husband as did Ariel.

The Women lay down on the towel and allowed their husbands to apply the sunscreen to their backs once done Belle and Ariel applied it to themselves before turning and doing their husbands back, after wards Ariel turned to Belle.

"Belle sweetie did you bring any diving gear for deep sea diving?"

Belle turned to Rumple "did we honey"

"No love BUT if you'll let me I know a spell that will allow you to breath under water just like Ariel does when she is a mermaid if you will let me?" he asked as he knew Belle was still very weary of him using too much magic.

Belle nodded.

So, Rumples waved his hand over his wife and a swirl of grey white magic engulfed Belle and made her glow before it fades.

"How do you feel darling?" asked Rumple when her eyes opened.

"Well and you love, how are you feeling?" asked Belle.

"Alright every day I use light magic it gets a lot easier to handle" said Rumple.

Ariel looked at Belle, "you ready?” asked the redhead.

Belle smiled.

"Ready as I’ll ever be."

Getting up off the towels Belle flung her towel at her husband.

"Hey Rumple" cried out.

Removing Belle's towel from his face and fixing his sunnies. The two-women giggle and ran off down to the water and dived into and on coming wave surfacing they waved to their husbands dived back under the water,

* * *

Belle followed her friend as she led her though the water far away, Belle was not sure how long they swam but finally she saw Ariel point towards something it looked to be a bolder swimming closer, she saw Ariel pull it aside and nodded for her to enter. Belle swam passed Ariel and entered the undersea cavern. The Red head mermaid followed her friend, Belle jumped when she heard the bolder close with a bang, Ariel began showing Belle her collection she had explained that she even had a stature of Eric once but her father destroyed everything in her grotto but started with the statue, which is why she had to start this one.

Belle was horrified that a father would do such a thing but she also remembered what her own father was like with her love for books and her love for her husband, so she sympathized with her friend they stayed in the cavern a while longer before Belle asked to return to the surface as she was getting prawny, Ariel laughed and agreed so pulling back the bolder the same out of the cavern and all the way back to the surface where they left their husbands.

* * *

Eric and Rumple were sitting on the beach talking about the united realms and how much better it was to have all the realms together, when they spot two figures emerging from the sea, smiling they watch the two woman swim to shore once on land Ariel removes her bracelet and walks over to her husband. Belle walks over to Rumple and lays down on her towel to soak up the sun’s rays, Rumple waves his hand over her and removes the spell, after Belle was try the excused themselves to change. Coming out a few moments later dressed and with their bags in hand, they said goodbye to Eric and Ariel and left hangman’s island.

* * *

The couple were back on the road again.

"Where are we going to this time Rumple?" asked Belle.

The former dark one smiled but did not answer they continued riding, the sun was starting to set when they came upon the Mountainous landscape, that Belle recognized immediately, she looked at Rumple tears in her eyes, Rumple stopped both horses wiped Belle's tears away and kissed her.

"Let's go introduce your mother to her new son in law," said Rumple.

Belle gave a watery chuckle and they rode on. A Guard saw Belle and called out "its Lady Belle open the gates," 

As the gates opened Belle rolled her eyes.

“Oh boy, here we go.”

Rumple smiled and chuckled they stopped in the courtyard, stable boys were surprisingly present, and took hold of the horses’ rains. Rumple dismounted Light dancer and went to help Belle.

“I’m surprised they recognised me in this outfit.”

“Perhaps we should change before we greet everyone else” Rumple suggested.

“Sure, I know a secret way right into my old bedchamber come on” said Belle.

They did not worry about their suitcases as they were already shrunken and, in their pockets, grabbing her husband’s hand the lady of the castle snuck back into her home unseen, pushing open the secret wall, Belle stepped into her old bed chamber. “It looks the same as it did all those years ago” said Belle as Rumple joined her, walking over to the bedroom doors Belle closes and locks both doors the ones leading into her room and the ones that go from the sitting room into her room.

Afterwards the couple pull out there suitcases and with a snap of Rumple’s fingers the are resized again Belle pulls out THE Gold dress, and begins undressing as does her husband an hour later they are both dressed in the outfit they were when they first met, unlocking and exciting her room the new lord and Lady made their way through the castle they came across a squire.

“Excuse me young man,” said Belle addressing the youth.

The boy looked up to see who had address him and his eyes widened and bowed.

“Lady Belle, what may I do for you my lady” the boy asked.

"Assemble everyone in the castle to the ballroom, I have a few announcement to make before my husband and I retire for the evening?" Belle asked.

“Yes, my lady and welcome home” said the boy who left to do his task,

* * *

** ***An hour later**** **

Everyone was assembled in the ballroom, both Belle and Rumple stood on the platform in front of their thrones.

"Good evening everyone it is good to see you all again it has been far too long, A LOT has changed since I left home all those years ago after making the deal with Rumplestilskin first and foremost to get it out of the way, Rumplestilskin is now Lord Gold my husband.”

There was an uproar of men shouting that he had put her under a spell and that someone like him could never change and that he was evil

“ENOUGH!” Belle yelled.

Everyone quieted down.

“I see we have men who think they can say what they wish about my husband and think I will not retaliate well if anyone thinks the same of these men you can all find Employment elsewhere and leave this castle at once.”

There was quite a shuffle as men and their families began leaving the ballroom. Belle noticed that the ones that did leave were loyal to her father, which was half of everyone in the ball room the ones that stayed behind had always supported Belle and the late Lady Colette. 

Belle smiled at the ones that stayed behind and continued her speech.

“So, as I was saying before that rude interruption, is Rumplestilskin is longer the dark one so I ask you to see him as he is now not who he was before people can change and deserve a second chance” said Belle.

Glancing at her husband and holding out her hand to him, Rumple took it and smiled, bringing her into his arms.

“Long live Lord and Lady Gold” someone shouts from the crowed.

Suddenly everyone shouted "LONG LIVE LORD AND LADY GOLD" 

THE END

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 15/9/19

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to stop it there as i thought it was the best place to stop. but the couple did meet Colette thanks to Merida who rumple had visited months ago and they did continue their world tour ending at their castle the whole trip lasted for a month


End file.
